


You Wrote Don't Forget On Your Arm

by Iammissingautumn



Series: Band Break [1]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Break Up, M/M, a lot of cussing, a lot of emotions and most of it is anger and regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Emotions blur what really happened, but what really happened doesn't matter when emotions are so heavily involved.Johnny grieves over the recently ended with his ex Jimmy, he's angry and can find it in himself to cuss. A lot.Johnny grieves over the relationship that ended a month ago and things still hurt. He's happy to have had talked to Davy, even though he cried through most of it.





	1. Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "You Wrote Don't Forget On Your Arm" by Flatsound,

This was annoying. The picture and everything, it had been two nights and they were split and _he_ was drunk and sent _that_. It was rude and it hurt and holy shit he wished he didn’t hurt him so much but all of this has made him so reclined and he hated it. The twisting in the relationship that made him change, the words he said when the argument got too heated and that fucking picture. Johnny wasn’t going home till he had to. He had enough money to stay in a sorta not shit hotel for a while so he was gonna do just that. Which wasn’t the plan at first, he left his phone too which wasn’t the smartest but god it hurt to be there and he wouldn’t be able to stand the texts after what it was like when he went to last practice. He could feel every time they had cuddled on the couch when he sat there, every drunk night in the kitchen when he made a sandwich, every morning getting ready in the bathroom when he had to piss and all the times they sat down in the same room singing quietly as they worked on separate things just happy to be in each other's presence when he just wanted to hide away from exactly that. He could shake it. Couldn’t shake every memory that haunted him more than the war ever did. Because this. He could remember this. Could remember the year they had lived together and year and a half they had been dating. He was just happy this happened when they were off tour so he could run from it.

Just, it wasn’t necessary. That picture. An obvious bottle of some kind alcohol in the background with his pasty ass white boy arm held up with the words, in sharpie, bold and big, “ **Don’t Forget** ”. What the fuck was there to forget. He didn’t like to cuss but _what the fuck was there to forget._ ~~Did he already forget.~~  It happened not long ago and he already needed a reminder. He didn’t want to see Jimmy ever again. Which sounds dramatic but how they ended was so bad for no good reason other than him wanting to start a fight.

Just, why can’t this shit be easier? God forbid he think he would feel better outside of a relationship.


	2. Forget

It was stupid how that stupid picture hurt him so much. It had been a whole month and things still barely felt any better and all he had said to anyone he knew was to Davy and it was a long explanation of everything and a promise of not to tell the others where he was and only that he was okay. That was a few days ago. And he was more than happy Davy didn’t rat him out. But after a few days away from home, the anger went away and he felt really hopeless. Alone and hopeless, crying a lot more than needed he felt pitiful. It was a long relationship, yeah but it was a month and he couldn’t get over it. He definitely couldn’t face the band, he felt bad about that.

But liked being away when crying so much, that picture still bothered him. Johnny still lived without his phone. Wouldn’t grab it till he could trust himself not to do something impulsive. He had already gotten so drunk that if he had his phone he would have sent a shakily and horribly taken picture of his arm with pen and the big scribbled on the word “Forget”. That was two weeks ago and that would have started a whole other thing if he was able to send it. But that damn picture

Why would he need a reminder? Did he already forget? Did he even care. According to what Davy said Jimmy was on lock with mostly Julia or Nick by his side, Donny slowly starting to join them as the days past. Which made it sound like Jimmy was in a hospital, Davy had said he wasn’t but still. The thought worried him but his mind entertained the idea Jimmy was working perfectly fine without him more.

There’s a reason to justify his absence. At least Jimmy talked to them, gave them an update and all. Didn’t just _leave_. Johnny felt like a dick for doing it but he couldn’t handle seeing the others. He could handle Davy but that was it. Davy said it was okay, that he deserved the time. Davy lied to him and said things would be okay and that he understood.

Johnny wanted to stay in that hotel till he couldn’t recognize Jimmy. Till his brain short-circuited and made him forget it all again. Till when he could look right at him and see him as a stranger. Till he could yell out his name see him respond and still feel no recognition as to who James Campbell was.

That’s what Johnny wanted.


End file.
